


In the Dark

by Multifiiction



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984, Xavier Plympton - Fandom, Xavier Plympton x Reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Request: Reader is Xavier's gf at the summer camp, they're secretly dating. They flirt in front of everyone bc it's fun. Margaret comes and throw the guys out from the girl's cabin, right before that Xavier complained about having to shower at night, joking abt being afraid of going alone in the dark. He leaves, goes to the shower alone and his gf joins him a few minutes after and they have sex in the showers? She came even if she's afraid of the dark
Relationships: Xavier Plympton & Reader, Xavier Plympton & You, Xavier Plympton/Reader, Xavier Plympton/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my Tumblr. Enjoy~

You were very grateful that you could spend the whole summer with your boyfriend, being in a camp surrounded by nature just gave it the extra that you needed.

Xavier and you became a thing after he and Montana stopped fooling around, he said that it was because of you, he realized that he could be so much more than a simple guy with flings. Sure he had ambitions and goals in his life, but he also had a dark past, and you helped him get out of it. He was sure that on the night he told you about his insecurities and fears, you’d leave him and see him as a weak person, but quite the opposite happened. You confessed your love to him and instead of leaving, you stayed and healed him.

Neither of you were ready to tell about it to the others, yet. So you kept your relationship as a secret. You only flirted and teased each other in front of the others. And they never seemed to pick up on it. Chet always said that you should start dating because he was annoyed with the constant flirting in front of him.

And that is how you found yourself getting yelled at by Margaret. She was furious that the boys snuck into the girls’ cabin. After she had a small back and forth with the boys, they left, but not before Xavier let his voice heard one last time.

“I don’t want to shower in the dark, alone! That’s like the perfect scenario to get killed in the dark!” it made Trevor laugh but everyone nodded in agreement. You understood his hint that he wants to meet you at the showers, you two often met up after the others went to sleep. He knew how much you hated the dark, yet he wanted to meet with you at one of the darkest places of the camp…lovely.

When you snuck out to meet him at the showers, you didn’t expect him to be actually taking a shower. Not that you minded, as soon as you entered you saw his silhouette through the curtain and even in that awful lighting, you had to admit that his ass looked amazing.

You didn’t want to scare him, so you made sure he heard you as you took your clothes off. You figured it might ruin the mood if he out of reflex hits you.

“Not that I mind or anything, but what made you come here?” he asked as you entered the shower. He looked amazing naked, drops of water ran down his toned chest and his luscious hair was all wet. He made you wet with just the way he looked.

“Don’t act like you weren’t expecting me!” you said with the same playful tone.

It didn’t take long for the two of you to get filled with lust and desire as you soon found yourself trying to hold yourself up against the wall of the shower while he mercilessly pounded into you from behind. He often leaned down and placed kisses on your back. This position allowed him to hit places in you, places you enjoyed the most.

“Fuck, Baby, you feel so good.” he whispered into your ear. You made sure that you weren’t too loud, although even when he changed his angle and made you close your legs, then continued to pound you, it was rather hard. You didn’t want the others to hear you, you wanted to tell them, you didn’t want them to find out because Xavier fucked you so good and you couldn’t keep your voice down.

“X-Xav…I…You are so big!”

Your hands started to ache because you held them up for too long. Xavier didn’t notice it, yet he soon changed your position and held you against the wall, one of your legs on the floor, the other around his hips held up by his hand. His other hand was busy playing with your nipple. Your hands were in his hair, pulling and nails scratching his scalp. His lips against yours, he soon pulled back and looked you deep in the eyes. He was close, and you knew that because he always looked you in the eyes when he cums, it's like a ritual to him, as if to make sure that he really was with you, and it was really happening. The other reason you knew that was because his hips began to mod quicker and the sound of your wetness, skin against skin got louder.

“I’m close.” he always announced, as if he waited for your approval that he could climax because you were also nearing your end. And even if you couldn’t cum at the same time, he wouldn’t leave you unsatisfied.

When you gave him a nod, he pulled you even closer by the leg, if that was possible, and he came deep in you. Since you were on the pill, you didn’t mind it, you actually found it to be quite intimate, and you always felt full whenever he came deep in you. The water was hitting his back as you grabbed his shoulders and you shook a little as you came, both of you let out a long and loud moan.

After you came down from your high and he pulled out his now lip cock out of you, you pulled him in for a hot kiss.

“I love you.” you said to him.

“I love you more.” he said and it made you smile, seeing the light in his eyes, his happiness, it was your everything, he was your everything.

You didn’t want to let go of him, not even when he walked you back to the girls’ cabin. You stood behind a tree in the dark and just kissed, but it wasn’t fast, both of you took your sweet time to show the other just how much you loved each other.

“I should go back.” you said as you watched him, his eyes shining bright even in the dark.

“Just one more kiss.” he said as he leaned closer, but you put your hand on his lips.

“It’s never just one with you, Xavier.” he mumbled something against your hand, and when you let him go, he said it again.

“I hate this. Hiding, I mean. We should tell the others, so I can kiss you all the time and not just when no one is watching.” he let a pout find its way against his lips, you always found his pouty face adorable.

“Alright, tomorrow, we will tell them tomorrow.” both of you smiled and he leaned in for a last kiss before he left to go to bed.

You fell asleep that night with the promise of a perfect summer, and that your relationship will no longer be hidden.

You expected the others to be happy for you and Xavier. Little did you know that all of them already placed bets on when you are going to tell them about your love.


End file.
